Simba's Grand Adventure
simba's grand adventure is a comedy-drama adventure crossover film and the second feature film of 100 Acre Wood Chronicles. Plot The story began - as Simba and Nala present their newborn daughter Kiara to the animals of the Pride Lands. As Kiara grows older - She and her older brother Kopa decided to play together outside of Pride Rock. But their father becomes overprotective of them and assigns Timon and Pumbaa to be their babysitters. Kopa and Kiara managed to escape the duo's attention however - and they encountered other cubs named Vitani and Kovu. That night - Simba taught Kopa and Kiara about the great kings of the past. The next morning - Kopa and Kiara chased each other out to the savanah. There - they discovered The Seaduck Plane owned by Baloo the Bear and they curiously climbed aboard. Baloo (who did not notice that the cubs are on his plane) took off. Meanwhile - Simba tried to find his children. Then - He had a plan. He Nala Pumbaa and Timon went off to find the two cubs. Along the way - They encounter Goofy who met Baloo before and he takes them to England (On his Helicopter). When Baloo got to England - He saw Kiara and Kopa coming out of the seaduck. Baloo asked them what are they doing here. Kopa told him that they were just out for an adventure of their own. The three became friends. Although Baloo was planning to open his own Theater - He used Kiara to be his co star for their Concert. Kopa was not happy with that. So - He went out to go someplace else alone. But He accidently lost his way to the 100 Acre Wood. Kiara joins up with Baloo on the concert. But the next day - She becomes lonely with fame. Baloo tried to cheer her up. But Kiara decided to find her brother and go home. As she walked through Spoonerville - Kiara wanders into the Zoo where some of the zoo animals gave her a hard time and humans tried to catch her. She ran away from the Zoo and got safely to the Forest. She ran further untill she finally stopped near Skull Cave. Kiara wept in despair. But then - Kopa appeared. He had hidden inside the cave. He told her he was sorry about everything he has done for them and they wished that their Mom and Dad were here. At Dusk - Simba and his gang (Along with the residents of the 100 Acre Wood) realize the pawprints to the entrance of the cave and they went inside. Little did they know that Boma a cape buffalo (an old enemy of Mufasa's) came to kill the cubs. When Kopa and Kiara explored the cave - Boma came and charged after them. But then - Baloo (who had bein following Kiara around) fought the Buffalo and let the cubs escaped. After beating up Boma who ran away - Baloo find Simba and Nala and leads them back to their two children. They were very happy that the cubs were safe. Goofy and Baloo brought the gang back home to the Pride Lands. That evening - Simba and Nala taught Kopa and Kiara that everything the light touches is their kingdom. They watch the sunset - knowing that they are one. Triva *This story is set after'' Snowed In The 100 Acre Wood'' Category:The 100 Acre Wood series